All I Wanted
by BabyBrideToBe
Summary: co-wrote w/ThisCloseMisguidedGhost. It's January of Senior Year! Competitions are approaching with the addition of 2 new members Elijah & Whitney. Elijah-outgoing, Whitney-not so much. Whitney has cancer but New Directions is clueless. Sam/OC & Quinn/OC!


**A/N: This is a story that I, PerfectlyGoodHeart, and ThisCloseMisguidedGhost are writing together. We are not Ryan Murphy so we don't own anything except the two or three original characters we made up together.**

**Quinn's POV:**

This was my year. I had made so many mistakes in the past. I wasn't going to let my lust for either Puck, or even Sam Evans get in my way. I was gonna do me this year. All those haters could just hate on me. It was the middle of January when I finally decided on this new direction of being me. It was really going to be a good year.

"Quinn, are you feeling alright?" Artie asked me as he wheeled himself over to my locker.

"Huh? Well, yeah. Of course I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"You have an evil grin spreading across your face."

"Oh, I was just thinking about some things. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, I'll see you in Glee Club."

"Sure thing Artie!" I called after him as he rolled himself off to class.

Glee was another story. Everyone had such high hopes about competitions this year after not going to Nationals last year. It just meant there was going to be a lot of hard work to get to Nationals this year. If Rachel had anything to do with it, we wouldn't stop until we were guaranteed as a shoe-in at Nationals. After all, they were in New York this year. Everyone knew Rachel wouldn't stop until we sang on that stage in New York and kicked some Vocal Adrenaline ass! Of course, I wouldn't mind that. Rachel may annoy me sometimes but she was on of my closest friends and after everything Jesse St. Jack Ass put her through I just wanted to kick every single one of their asses.

**-The Next Day-**

**Whitney's POV:**

"Let me get that," my twin brother Eli- short for Elijah- protested as I hoisted a box of my dance wear onto my hip. I had just found it under a stack of boxes labeled "living room". I wanted to put it in my room upstairs myself. But Eli being Eli took my fragile state far more seriously than he needed to.

"Eli, I'm fine. This isn't heavy," I lied. The box was actually pretty heavy for just my dance wear but I had a lot and I had crammed it into one box. I could handle it though.

"Whit," he said in a warning tone, telling me not to argue with him. He took the box from my arms as I scowled at him. "You liar, this is heavy. You shouldn't be straining yourself. You'll be beat before school even starts. Which in an hour so you might want to get that towel off of your head and get your skinny ass dressed" he stated seriously and then he turned to normal joking Eli. I huffed and lead the way up the stairs.

"You suck," I told him as he set my box on my bed.

"I know," he said with that stupid grin of his that so many girls had fallen for and gotten dropped flat on their face for. He was my brother and I loved him but he sometimes irked me with his fooling around all the time. I pitied the poor girls at our new school.

He was quite the charmer, with his long shaggy surfer dark chestnut hair with a slight curl to every strand on his head. Along with his dark blue oceanic eyes that we shared, tan clear skin, and beach bod, around 6' 2", heartbreaking white smile, and he was a surfer. Girls flocked to him. I lost a lot of friends because of him. Not that I had many friends in the first place.

Unlike Eli, I was a short 4' 10" girl with long curly deep auburn hair, an introverted dancer and my smile was whit but sometimes rare and never heartbreaking. The only thing we had in common was the eyes, the clear tan skin, beach bod- obviously I wasn't bulky but I was thin and muscular- and I could surf. We lived in Los Angeles, California before we had moved to Lima, Ohio in the middle of January. There was a great cancer clinic in Cleveland, Ohio and it was cheaper than all the places in California. We also had relatives in Lima and they recommended going to high school with my cousin Artie Abrams.

Artie was like a brother to me. My mom's sister was his mom. They were twins, identical; I looked exactly like my mom so I also looked like my Aunt Jade. I skyped Artie frequently ever since we found out I had breast cancer. Besides Eli, Artie was my closest friend.

I didn't have any close friends in California. Some dance girls but we rarely talked outside of class. I didn't mind moving but it was harder for Eli. He had so many friends he had to leave behind. He would always make new ones though.

"Whit?" he yelled in my face and I jumped. "You okay?" he looked worried and had to flip his hair out of his face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Artie and dude, you need to really get a hair cut," I laughed. He knocked the towel off my head.

"Heeeyyy!" I whined.

"Get your little ass ready, Whit," he chuckled, and left my bedroom shutting the door behind him.

"I heaved myself off my bed and began to search through my boxes I had yet to unpack for a decent outfit for today. Otherwise I'd end up wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt I was wearing already.

**Quinn's POV:**

It was the very beginning of the day. I was headed to Spanish with Mr. Shue first hour when something, or I should say someone, caught my eye. Those dreamy dark brown beach curls and a tan so dark you'd think the guy fake-baked and of course, the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen!

"Quit it out Quinn! No boys! No Distractions!"I mumbled to myself. But I couldn't help but stare. He was absolutely stunning.

**Whitney's POV:**

"Look at all of these girls!" Eli grinned as he walked down the halls of William McKinley High School, schedules in hand.

Well, he was actually strutting. Me, I was being a normal person and walking normally. Then again, Eli wasn't really normal.

"Calm yourself brother," I rolled my eyes." We've only been here for ten minutes. Don't start breaking some poor girl's heart already."

"Whoa, whoa. Beautiful lady at 12 o'clock," Eli yanked me to a halt.

"Elijah Sean Skott, leave her alone," I growled. I looked at "12 o'clock" to see a short-haired blonde girl with fair skin and a frown on her face. She looked like she was thinking to herself. What worried me was she was looking in Eli's direction. I wanted to scream "Run! Don't fall for his spell" but that would have been weird.

"Don't freak Whit. I'll try not to break any hearts." He had that goofy grin that I didn't trust one bit and I was pretty sure we had twin telepathy.

"That's what you always say Eli," I grinned.

"Just go to Spanish. Go speakio spanish-o sister-o" he grinned some more.

"And this is why you're not taking Spanish," I rolled my eyes and went off in search of the Spanish room.

**-In Spanish Class-**

**Quinn's POV:**

"Class, I'd like you to welcome Whitney Skott to William McKinley High!" Mr. Schue announced to my Spanish class.

"Finally some fresh meat" Puck mumbled.

I just gave him a glare. No way was he de-virginizing this one. If she was still a virgin that was.

"Whitney, you can take a seat next to Miss Fabrey over there" Mr. Schue said as he pointed straight at me.

"Hi, I'm Quinn" I said as Whitney sat down.

"Hi," she said.

Awe, she was shy. We were definitely going to have to change that if she was going to be friends with me and make it anywhere at this school. We were going to have to break her out of her shell. Yes, I was right. It was going to be a good year.

"What made you move away from… where did you move from?"

"California" she answered. "Los Angeles."

"Why in the world would you move all the way to little old Lima, Ohio if you lived in California?"

"Family" she said shortly.

Well, I found my new pet project but it was going to take a lot of work.

**Whitney's POV:**

This Quinn girl kinda scared me a little. She had this weird look in her eye.

I wasn't' going to tell anyone that I moved here to get cancer treatment. I didn't want sympathy or pity. I didn't even know if I wanted friends. Especially since Eli had already spotted Quinn on his girl radar. He would destroy any friendship Quinn and I could have.

"Clase, van a halar con la todo clase. En español por favor," the Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester told us. I got up and backed myself into the corner of the room.

A tall boy with black hair and a constantly confused expression in his eyes walked up with a small bouncy brunette hooked on his arm.

"Hola, me llamo Finn," he greeted me.

"Me llamo Rachel," the girl smiled brightly at me.

"Whitney," I nodded.

"So where are you from?" Finn stopped speaking Spanish, something told me it was because he didn't know very much other than "Me llamo Finn."

"Los Angeles" I murmured.

"From California! Have you met any actors?" Rachel began to babble.

"Rachel calm down, give the girl some space" the Quinn came up looking a little annoyed.

"I've met Johnny Depp before and got a picture with him," I offered.

They all got this awed look in their eyes. I left out the fact that it was the day I found out I had cancer. I was sobbing as I sat in a little park and Johnny Depp walked by. He was a nice man and stopped and asked me if I was okay. I insisted I was fine but he was also a smart man and saw the cancer clinic admittance bracelet on my hand. So I told him about my dance and that day he gave me his number- his cell number- and told me to call him when I go rid of it once and for all. We'd grab lunch and he'd help me get a dance career. He also volunteered to take a picture with me. Who can say no for a picture with Johnny Depp? He was my favorite actor too!

"No way!" Rachel shrieked.

"Spanish guys!" Mr. Schuester reminded us.

**Quinn's POV:**

"Sorry Mr. Schue!" we all responded.

"God, he's so friggin' strict. I'm about done with this class. He needs to get over himself!" I was definitely angry. Rachel was already bonding with my pet project! She was going to be my best friend. Not Rachel's! This would be quite interesting.

**-About lunch time-**

I strolled down the hall to the cafeteria. I had to get another look at this gorgeous guy I had my eye on before first period.

Before I could reach the cafeteria I ran into Whitney again.

"Hey! It's Whitney right?" She just simply nodded. "Do you wanna sit with me at lunch?"

She nodded. "I just have to find my brother."

My jaw dropped. Her brother? Could this possibly be the gorgeous guy that caught my eye? Could I possibly be about to meet the boy who could just maybe make me break every rule I had just recently made for myself? Well I was about to find out.

**Elijah's POV:**

"Elijah Sean Skott," I said with a wink. "You are?"

"I-I'm Q-Q-Quinn" she stammered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Quinn. It's great to meet a beautiful girl my very first day here at William McKinley High."

"It's nice to meet you too" she blushed.

I winked once more at the beautiful girl standing in front of me, who I already had in the palm of my hand. I turned to my sister. "You alright? Do you need anything?" She just glared.

**Whitney's POV:**

Good God, he was already honing in on her. I could see it in his eyes. I was going to chew his ear off on the way home as well as try and get him to get a haircut. I would drive but I wasn't allowed to drive since I passed out at the wheel in December because of the cancer.

"You need to eat everything. Mom told me so," Eli irked me.

I fiddled with my metal dance lunchbox. I had to eat certain foods to keep me healthy and nourished. It was all insanely healthy.

We sat down at a lunch table with some people I knew and didn't know. I recognized the Mohawk guy from my Spanish class, and Finn and Rachel. But I hadn't had any of the other people in my classes so far. I was relieved when I saw Artie roll up.

"Yo yo Whit!" he greeted me and did our "gangsta" handshake.

"Artie" I grinned for the first time in a while.

"Sorry I couldn't meet up with you before school. Brittany couldn't remember her locker combination so I had to help her out" Artie apologized.

"No, it's fine. Eli and I managed well. Right Eli?" I shrugged it off.

"Hey hey Artie my man," Eli boomed and did his "Man-shake" that he did with every guy he talked to.

"Eli, what's crackin'?" Artie fist pounded him.

"Not much, miss the waves though. Whit here has been not following orders so help me keep her in line," Eli gave me a worried look. I gave him a pointed look and unraveled my pita veggie pocket from the saran-wrap

"No prob bro," Artie watched me cautiously.

"So how do you know Artie?" Quinn asked me.

Artie and Eli launched into our family story. Then there was a round of long introductions.

**Elijah's POV:**

"So, you're Artie's cousin?" Quinn asked.

"You bet I am," I said as I winked yet again. I did it because I knew it would drive her absolutely crazy on the inside.

"So are you guys going to join New Directions?" the girl, Rachel I think her name is, asked eagerly.

"We were thinking about it," I replied.

New Direction would be a good be a good start for White to still live a normal life even if she had cancer. I may have come off as a badass kinda guy but I really care about my sister and every time I thought about the fact that my baby sister, well not really since we were twins, had cancer just made me want to rip my hair out and scream at the world.

New Directions was exactly what we both needed. She could show off her moves and I could add my voice. I may not think my voice is that great but a lot of others did.

"Right Whit?" I asked, keeping an eye on how much food she was eating my sister was putting in her mouth and what she was just pushing around trying to make it look like she ate something.

She simply nodded.

"You guys going to start today?" Artie asked.

"You should! It's Ke$ha week!" Brittany chimed in.

"Well that's what you girls are up to this week. The men have other plans!" Puck, Mr. Mohawk, chimed in also.

Suddenly I couldn't wait to join New Directions. I, Elijah Sean Skott, was going to join a Glee Club.

**Whitney's POV:**

Glee? Me in Glee? What is Eli trying to get me into? I wanted to work on my dance and I didn't sing either. Eli could sing, the hours of endless torture of him singing a bunch of annoying songs in my Cherry Red Dodge Charger halfway across the country to Lima. He thought since he was driving he could listen to his music.

His taste wasn't bad or anything, I just didn't like some of the songs he listened to. Plus, I was in the mood for calm music. Eventually he let me play my music because he could see I was getting tired and needed to sleep.

The rest of the day dragged by and I was really tired. I had classes with at least one Glee kid for the afternoon and Eli was in my last hour, study hall. My parents thought I needed a cool down hour to do my homework before dance at night. I was also supposed to take a nap like a toddler and eat a full me before dance.

I shouldn't resent the fact they're trying to help me get better, but sometimes I just wanted to do what I want without them analyzing everything first.

"Here, eat this. Mom gave me these in case you got a little worn out," Eli pulled out a bag of cookies. I took them gently, noticing I was already loosing some color in my skin.

"I'm gonna go to talk to Quinn," he stated and began to strut in her direction.

I just don't understand why he didn't sit there in the first place. He had to follow me, of course, to where I sat and watch me. I sighed and began to pull a cookie out of the Ziploc bag when they were snatched out of my hands.

"Thanks Newbie," a heavy set, dark skinned guy laughed and examined the bag of cookies. I slouched, for once I was pretty hungry and I needed sugar. Just great, a school bully already was setting his heart on making my life hell.

**Elijah's POV:**

"Hey there Quinny-girl," I said as I reached Quinn's table.

"H-hi," she stammered.

"Are you nervous? You always stutter when I talk directly to you! Do I make you nervous?" I was on a high. I made the most beautiful girl at my new school nervous.

"You're gorgeous," she blurted. She immediately slapped her hand across her mouth and began to blush.

"Well you're not so bad yourself," I winked again.

"Quit doing that!" she stated, "You think you're so high and mighty, don't you? Well, you're not and you might want to turn around because Azimio is after Whitney."

I quickly whipped my head around. I ran over to my sister.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Leave my sister alone," I said threateningly to the chubby kid picking on my sister.

"Azimio, and who do you think you are new kid? This is my school and your sister is at my table," he got in my face.

"Well, you know what? You can kiss my ass! How was she supposed to know it was your table? Seriously, what grade are you in? How old are you? 'Oh my gosh, the new girl's at my table'" I whimpered imitating this Azimio kid.

Azimio just looked between Whit and I, and stormed off. That's right, my first day at William McKinley and I told off the school bully.

**Whitney's POV: **

I got angry with Eli. He was always defending me and I was a big girl.

"I was fine Eli," I snapped. He gave me a non-believing look.

"You were letting him walk all over you. You never stick up for yourself and you need to start," Eli argued, getting frustrated.

"Sticking up for myself? If I did that dude could have easily taken me out. I'm four foot ten and weight 86 pounds, and losing more. Something tells me that being a girl wasn't going to stop him from pushing me out of this seat," I told him, getting a little hysterical.

Eli laid a hand on my shoulder and gave me a "calm down" look. I breathed deeply through my nose.

"I know how frustrating this is for you right now. You're sick and you feel weak. But I know you're strong. You used to be the shit out of me with a wooden kitchen spoon if I ever touched your Barbies when we were kids, remember? I know you can stick up for yourself and you should do it. Not just to me either, because we all know you have no problem bitching me out," Eli smiled softly.

"That's cause you're my brother," I told him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna go to the vending machine and get you some cookies cause that Jerk-off took your," Eli fished out his wallet.

"It's okay, they were gluten free. He'll be sorry he took my cookies," I laughed quietly.

**Elijah's POV**

Our first day was interesting I guess you could say. Mom and Dad bombarded as soon as we got home from school.

"Whitney, did you enough today?" Mom asked.

"I made sure of it Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Whitney? Make sure to take a nap before dinner. We don't want you getting even more sick," Dad said in his "father" voice as he called it.

"Yes Daddy," Whitney answered as she rubbed her eyes, climbed the stairs, and headed to her room.

"Did she do okay?" Mom asked.

"Did she have any trouble?" Dad questioned.

"Yes and no! Now, are you going to ask me about my day? If not then I'm to head up to me room and work on my homework!" I said, my voice edgy.

"We're sorry sweetie," my Mom called after me.

"We're just so worried about your sister!" my Dad called too.

I ignored them, and went and did my homework in my room.

"I'm worried too," I whispered to myself.

**Whitney's POV:**

I felt kind of bad as I crashed onto my bed. I was so tired that Eli couldn't stay for Glee. It benefited me though. Eli would have made me sing and that would have petrified me.

Guilt began to form in my stomach because my parents never focused on Eli now. I was always the focus of attention. It made me angry I had gotten sick. Eli needed attention too. Not to mention, since I got sick we've gotten so many medical bills. We can cover them all because we're technically rich. My Dad was a big music producer and my Mom was a publicist. But Eli was going to get a Ducati for his birthday, but that money that had been put aside for his Ducati had been used to pay my medical bills.

Eli never complained but I knew how bad he wanted that Ducati. Instead, he got another surfboard even though there was no way he could use it in Lima—that was bad planning on my parents' part. I had gotten a new camera, because, aside from dance, I liked photography. That was how I spent most of my time in Los Angeles. Dance, surf, and photography. I crawled under my blankets of my queen sized bed and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Quinn's POV**

**-At Glee Club-**

I looked around the room, searching for Eli—of course. I couldn't help it. He had me around his pinky on his first day. He was drop dead gorgeous and I couldn't wait to hear his voice. When it came to be 3:30, Mr. Schue shut the choir room door and began rambling about Ke$ha week. I just couldn't understand what was going on. Eli had said they were coming, right?

"Quinn? I have the perfect solo for you this week. Hungover!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastically.

"Of course," I thought to myself. He would give me a somewhat break up song. I had gone through three guys in one year. Sam, Puck, and Finn. I think he may have that the song would make me feel empowered, but really, it made me feel worse because I knew I wanted Eli. I figured he would never want me.

**Whitney's POV: **

"Eli, can you drive Whit to dance?" my Dad asked him, stopping his conversation over his Bluetooth with one of his clients.

Eli looked up from his laptop, and I felt horrible because I knew he was watching a live surfing competition at our beach and his friend was in it.

"Can Mom take me?" I asked.

"Mom is busy working in her office. They're launching a new movie soon and she's in charge of promoting it," my Dad denied that option.

"Then I'll drive myself," I told him simply and snatched my keys off the key hook.

"No way, missy. You are not driving. You're brother is driving, and that's final," my Dad chuckled and took my keys out of my hand.

Anger flared up in me as I switched my dance bag over to my other shoulder.

"It's not even that far away. Just five miles from here. I can handle it," I said through gritted teeth.

"You're not driving," my Dad told me and gave me the "leave it" look. "I also want you to stay with her, Eli. If she gets hurt or sick I need you there to take care of her."

"Dad, I'll be fine!" I yelled. I was so pissed. I wasn't going to break liked a freaking China doll!

"You sure weren't fine when you passed out and crashed Eli's car into a tree at 70 miles per hour. What I say is final, and you're not driving," my Dad just had to bring up me crashing the car.

I felt extremely guilty even though it wasn't my fault I had totaled Eli's car.

I was about to protest more when Eli took my keys from Dad and gave me the "let's just go, you won't win" look.

I huffed and scurried out of the house. Glad to get out.

**Elijah's POV**

I loved my sister for trying to get me out of driving her, but she needed me. I was there for her… no matter what!

"So, are you excited for your first class here in Lima?" I asked, trying to spark up a conversation. I hated silent car rides. Especially if I wasn't allowed to jam to my music.

"Yeah, I guess so," she answered.

"Really? That's all I get? Come on Whit! You know I hate silent car rides," I said.

Before she could say anything else we pulled into the studio parking lot.

"Never mind, I guess," I said somewhat to myself.

I walked into the studio with Whitney and took my seat behind the glass.

"I'll see you after class," I said to her before I closed the door. I just hoped she'd do ok.

**Whitney's POV**

I really loved Eli, I did, but I just couldn't talk right now. I was so angry with myself and my Dad. Eli didn't deserve to be snapped at.

"Class, this is Whitney Skott. She'll be joining our core classes and rotations. Please help her with any of the choreography if she needs it," Renee, the owner of the studio, introduced me to the class.

I looked at the faces to see Rachel bouncing excitedly and waving at me frantically to come stand by her. I rolled my eyes, she was so energetic.

"We're doing contemporary today," Rachel informed me.

Thank God, I didn't want anything fast paced today. I kicked off my Ugg boots and took my sweatshirt off. I shoved them into a cubby and pulled on my standard, beige dance shoes that felt like slippers to me.

"Partner up and we'll run from the beginning of the routine. We'll go over every single movement slowly," Renee instructed. A curly black haired guy with brown eyes walked up to me.

"Mind if I dance with you. I'm Beck," he smiled and shook my hand.

"Whitney," I said shyly.

"So there's a couple lifts, but you can trust me not to drop you," Beck laughed.

Oh God, I better not be dropped.

**Elijah's POV:**

I already didn't like the class Whitney was put in. I was scared for her. I could read lips and this she was paired with had said lifts. He was going to be lifting my sister. I was NOT very comfortable with that, especially with a guy she had never met before. I would be more comfortable with Puck or Finn from school, and I don't even know them!

This was going to the longest hour and a half of my life.

**-The Next Day-**

Well, Whit's dance class went a lot better than I thought it would the previous night. But what I was really concerned about was impressing Quinn. I wanted her to like me. I just really wanted to see her as soon as possible.

I dashed around the house, throwing my things here and there.

"Whit! Are you ready yet?" I called out.

"Almost," she shouted down the staircase.

I quickly threw a breakfast together for Whit to eat on the way to school. I was anxious, I had to see Quinn. She just had something about her and I was going to figure it out.

**Whitney's POV:**

Eli was dead seat on this Quinn girl. He was practically chasing me out the door to school. I was exhausted and it was freezing. I was not in the mood to rush. I was so tired that today's consisted of a navy blue Columbia fleece over a white, loose, off-the-shoulder shirt that had 'Dance' spelled out in rainbow zebra striped letter, a pair of navy blue leggings and a pair of brown Ugg boots. Not the knock off kind either.

I had almost forgotten to put on my military style jacket before I went outside because I had been hastily throwing my hair up into a bun and putting a cotton headband in. Yeah, I definitely looked exhausted as I grabbed my side backpack and glanced in the mirror.

"Finally," Eli huffed in exasperation and handed me my breakfast.

He drove to school, speeding the whole. As soon as he made sure I was inside, he took off in search of Quinn. I found my locker and tried to open it, but when I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. I tried again, and again, and then again.

"Do you need help?" a male voice asked from behind me. I spun around to see a tall handsome blonde man with blue eyes, a quirky smile, and a nice body from what I could see.

I nodded and handed him a sheet with my combination on it. He put it in and hit the locker. It opened for him.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"I'm Sam Evans," he introduced himself and shook my hand.

"Whitney Skott," I smiled in return.

"So you're the new girl Kurt and Rachel were talking about earlier this morning. I was absent yesterday so I never got the pleasure of meeting you," he grinned.

God, he was cute.

**Elijah's POV: **

I was on a mission. I had to find Quinn and when I finally caught sight of her, she took my breath away. She was wearing a flowing brown baby doll tee as a dress with a pair of grey leggings, and dark brown Ugg boots—they were knock offs and nothing compared to Whit's, but she was beautiful all the same.

"Quinn," I said blankly. I was stunned by her beauty.

"Hey Eli," she said with a smile. She was more confident today. I just blinked rapidly. "Eli, this is my friend Sadie."

"Hey good looking," the red-head said to me.

"I'm sorry. Hello, what's your name?" I asked. I hadn't heard a word that Quinn had said. I was too busy staring at her, wondering if I could ever get the privilege to be with such a beautiful girl.

A guy could try.

**A/N: So there you have it! First chapter finished! We have so much fun co-writing this and would like lots of reviews so we can continue! Pretty Please! REVIEW! XD**

**Love,**

**PerfectlyGoodHeart and ThisCloseMisguidedGhost **


End file.
